You Did Not Break Me
by Cutiepixek
Summary: Lydia witnesses something that makes her world crumple. Will she get over it? or will that cause her to lose her friends forever? But Lydia Martin is strong, or is she? Song: Sia - Elastic Heart


**You Did Not Break Me**

 **By: Cutiepixek**

 _"And another one bites the dust, oh why can I not conquer love?_

She stared at them from a distance, Stiles was kissing Malia. There she was in the rain coming to Stiles to tell him she loved him, and there he was kissing another girl. It broke her, it mentally killed her, she felt as if someone has just stabbed her in the heart, not once but many times. She stared and stared until she couldn't fight the urge to cry. She turned away. He didn't even notice. She ran, all the way to her house not stopping for one second. She ran and ran, trying to keep the tears in, until she reached her room. Once she entered, she broke out into sobs.

 _"And I might have thought that we were one._ _Wanted to fight this war without weapons. And I wanted I wanted it bad, but there were so many red flags. Now another one bites the dust. Yeah, let's be clear i'll trust no one."_

So this is how it feels to be heartbroken. He moved on. And now she was alone, all alone. Allison was gone. Scott was always with Kira. Derek, well Derek and her were never that close. Who else did she have? Isaac, he wasn't even her friend, not a close one. She had no one, not anymore. She cried until her body couldn't produce anymore tears. No, she shouldn't be crying over a boy. She had to be strong. She, Lydia Martin would no longer cry over Stiles Stilinski.

 _"You did not break me... I'm still fighting for peace."_

With that she got up and changed her clothes, since she was soaked to the bone by the rain she had witnessed a few minutes ago. And headed to her car. No boy could break Lydia Martin.

 _"Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, well your blade might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band until you pull to hard. Yeah I may snap and I move fast. But you won't see me fall apart. 'Cause I've got an elastic heart."_

She drove far away, until she reached a cliff. She parked her car and headed towards the top, not looking down for a second. And she sat down and gazed up at the starry sky and the full moon, she had been so attached to things, that she never noticed how beautiful nature was. Because now she knew at any second, you could lose everything.

 _"And I will stay up through the night, and let's be clear won't close my eyes. And I know I can survive. I'll walk through fire to save my life. And I want it I want my life so bad, I'm doing everything I can. And when another bites the dust, It's hard to lose a chosen one."_

It was then her phone started ringing, and Stiles' face appeared on her screen. She simply declined and sighed. After a couple minutes Stiles called again, and again. She couldn't take it anymore, she rose to her feet with her phone in hand, and threw it. Watching it as it broke into hundreds and thousands of pieces.

 _"You did not break me... I'm still fighting for peace."_

She felt a little bit of her shatter inside, but the other part simply felt better. She took one more look at the shattered phone, which was barley visible, and turned around, heading to her car.

 _"Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart, well your blade might be too sharp. I'm like a rubber band until you pull to hard. Yeah I may snap and I move fast. But you won't see me fall apart. 'Cause I've got an elastic heart."_

Once she was intact inside the vehicle, she rolled down the windows and let the cool fall breeze hit her face and neck, and started driving. "Man, I've had such a shitty day" she thought to herself. Once she pulled into her driveway, she noticed something near her door, sitting down on a little bench. When her car was parked correctly she noticed it was people, but not just anyone. There before her eyes was Stiles, Scott and Kira. Oh Shit.

When she exited her car, someone looked in her direction and rose up and yelled, voice filled with anger, worry, and relief "Lydia!" with that the remaining two quickly shot up and started walking in her direction. Dammit. Fuck. Shit, was all she was thinking to herself. But it was too late, Stiles had laid his hand on her shoulder which she quickly shook off.

Stiles' eyes widened at the action, and his face immediately filled with pain. "Lydia?" he repeated but this time softer, but you could still hear the confusion in it. When she didn't respond. All three became silent and exchanged glances, with Lydia just staring at her feet. But that silence didn't last very long, to which Scott broke.

"Lydia? Where were you? We were all worried sick! You have no idea what you put us threw, we thought something had happened to you. The least you could've done is pick up your damn phone!" He yelled, causing Lydia to jump, slightly scared. She backed up, Scott grimaced at the action.

Kira then took the silence as an opportunity to say something "Lydia?" right when she said it, it was like something exploded inside Lydia because her head shot up quickly, causing all three to flinch. Immediately Kira wished she hadn't said anything.

"Since you guys won't let me even get into my damn house in peace, I'll spill what ever the fuck you guys wanna know! First of all, I wasn't mad, I was upset. Second of all what makes you two-" taking a minute to pause and point to Scott and Kira "-think you can come to my fucking house and demand to know everything? When you never even bothered to give a fucking call in the last 3 weeks?!" then paused to regain her breathing "And you" looking at Stiles, but the pain in her eyes didn't go unnoticed "I don't want anything to do with you, looking at you disgusts me. Also, if you didn't notice, I was there when you were eating your precious Malia's face off!"

Scott and Kira shot a dirty look at Stiles, and Stiles' face fell he then tried saying something before he was cut off "Lyds-"

"Don't you ever call me Lyds again! If any of you think of calling me its too late because I broke my phone, and if your wondering how, I threw it off a cliff, which I was recently on. I don't need any of you. I don't need anyone!" With that she pushed her way threw them and walked into her house locking the door, but it wasn't long before she crumbled onto the floor crying. She didn't need anyone. But that didn't mean she didn't want anyone.

 _"Yeah I may snap and I move fast, but you won't see me fall apart. 'Cause I've got an elastic heart."_


End file.
